


The Party I - Yuna

by jellyturtle



Series: Supernatural AU [5]
Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Catholicism, Christianity, Gen, Master/Guard - Freeform, Rated T for Dark themes and mentions of violence/abuse, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Vampire Choi Beomgyu, Vampire Lee Felix, Werewolf Bang Chan, Werewolf Kim Seungmin, Werewolf Seo Changbin, Werewolf Shin Yuna, Werewolf Yoo Jeongyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyturtle/pseuds/jellyturtle
Summary: It's the Grand Duke's party and Yuna can't help but notice that something seems off. Not only is Beomgyu his usual ornery self, her older pack mates seem to have a secret that she's unaware of. She doesn't know what's happening, but she's willing to do whatever it takes to preserve the peace.~~~~“… I’ll do it.” But she kept her eyes up, her brown eyes locked on Changbin. “No game… I’ll just do it.”Her voice wavered but she stubbornly kept her chin up, refusing to take back her words.“Atta pup!” He smirked. “A true wolf at heart.”“Or we could just… not-“ Seungmin was interrupted by a panicking she-wolf.“No! Yuna, no!” Jeongyeon’s grip on her wrist tightened and she yanked Yuna to her side in horror. “Look at me! We’re not doing this! You can’t-““Better me than anyone else.” Yuna refused to budge, gazing down at the older wolf gravely.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Choi Beomgyu & Shin Yuna (ITZY), Huening Kai & Shin Yuna (ITZY), Seo Changbin & Yoo Jeongyeon, Shin Yuna (ITZY) & Everyone
Series: Supernatural AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Party I - Yuna

“I’ll be standing by the columns,” Yuna murmured in a low voice, her brown eyes scanning the area to ensure her master’s safety. “I’ll keep watch, but if you need anything-“

“I’m not a child.” Beomgyu scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Do NOT come near me until the night is over. That’s an order.” And with that, he strutted off without letting her speak another word.

She would have squawked in disbelief, if it weren’t for the too many eyes honed in on her already. So holding back her tongue, she stood tall and made her way to the outer parameters where the other attendants were. She quietly slid next to her pack members, keeping her eyes focused on Beomgyu as she pretended not to notice their questioning stares. She sucked in a quiet breath, hopeful that they wouldn’t press the matter. But of course, Changbin had to be the insensitive blockhead that he was.

“Disgracefully dismissed?” Changbin cackled, causing her to shoot him a dirty look.

“At least my head isn’t twice the size of a melon.” She snapped, causing Seungmin’s lips to quirk up in a rare smirk as Changbin glared at her.

The older wolf let out a low growl, his eyes flashing golden, but that was the extent of it.

“Quit bullying the pup.” Jeongyeon, another attendant and female wolf, wrapped a protective arm around Yuna’s shoulders.

“I’m not.” Changbin mumbled, turning his face away.

Yuna met Seungmin’s gaze and they both immediately averted their eyes, letting out soft coughs in an attempt to mask their silent laughter. However, Jeongyeon didn’t even bother to hide the smirk on her lips as she gazed at the now-demure wolf amusedly.

‘Such is the power a she-wolf has.’ Jeongyeon would always tell Yuna with a proud smile.

It was during those times, Yuna would smile back at the older she-wolf sweetly as she fought off the temptation to correct the elder with the more accurate expression of, ‘Such is the power Jeongyeon has over Changbin’. She always bit her tongue, keeping her mouth shut. Despite all her squabbles and minor disputes with Changbin, Yuna wouldn’t betray him like that. Changbin may have been prickly, but he was still an older wolf that she respected and looked up to (albeit grudgingly sometimes).

“Why is he so ornery?” Jeongyeon switched her attention to Beomgyu, nodding in the direction of the vampire who stood in front of the wine bar conversing with his friends.

“He always is.” Yuna looked at the older wolf with a pout, purposely making her eyes go wide as she jutted her lips out.

Jeongyeon let out a chuckle at her cute antics and caressed the younger pup’s cheek. Yuna gave the older she-wolf another bright smile before turning her attention back to the main floor. She surveyed the room quietly, her eyes moving from left to right as she took in her surroundings.

“He’s not here.” Changbin deadpanned, startling her into a blush.

“I wasn’t looking for him!” She retorted hotly, a pretty crimson settling over her cheeks as she flushed with embarrassment.

“Who?” Jeongyeon shifted her gaze between them curiously.

“No one!” Yuna looked down as she fought to control the heat on her face.

“Father Soobin.” Changbin sniggered, causing Yuna to shoot him a mild glare.

Just like how she wouldn’t betray Changbin, she knew he wouldn’t betray her secret either. But rather than keeping his mouth completely shut like she did, he wouldn’t miss the opportunity to tease her! Seungmin didn’t seem to care, letting out an apathetic sigh, but Jeongyeon’s brow furrowed as her eyes brightened with interest.

“He left right after he blessed the party… Why are you looking for the priest?” She looked at Yuna suspiciously, tightening her grip on Yuna’s thin shoulders.

“Because he has something she wants.” He didn’t even attempt to dodge the open-handed strike Yuna inflicted on his side, snickers trailing out of his mouth.

“Stop it!” She hissed. “No, he doesn’t!”

“He doesn’t?” Changbin smirked, raising an eyebrow as Yuna clenched her teeth.

“He doesn’t! And-“

“I’m sure you have better things to do than bickering with a child.” A good-natured chuckle interrupted their banter.

Immediately, they all stood up straighter and bowed their heads. Not in fear, but in respect. After all, their alpha had come. However, they were so subtle about it that no one could catch them in the act… Which was a good thing, because when Yuna lifted her eyes, she realized that Chan wasn’t alone.

“Master Felix.” Seungmin dropped his head low as did the rest of them, bowing bent at their waists in a uniformly manner.

“Oh posh!” The vampire displayed his usual sunny smile, waving their respects away. “Nothing of the sort like that. _Please_!”

Yuna furtively glanced up and could see a kind warmth in Felix’s olive eyes.

“Master, I told you. You must go greet the Elders.” Chan spoke with the utmost of patience.

“But I want to stay with you!” Master Felix let out something like a whine, latching onto Chan’s arm.

Yuna did her best not to wince. She could practically feel the cold from Felix and he was more than an arm’s length’s away. But Chan didn’t seem fazed by the cold or his closeness. She had never seen Chan fear anything, whether it’d be a vampire’s scalding touch or forty lashes of spiked whip.

Chan was the most experienced, competent, and capable of any wolf, of any attendant. As one of the older guardians, he performed his duties without fault while navigating through the secrets of the pack and the outside life. He may have not been the tallest or the burliest, but among the wolves, there was none that was more respected or wise. There was also none that was more courageous or gracious than he was. That’s why he was their alpha.

“People will gossip if you’re seen lingering around the attendants.” Chan smoothly detached his arm from his young master’s grasp. “You MUST go and pay your respects.” His smile was as gentle as his voice, and it never ceased to amaze Yuna.

How could anyone be so kind and patient towards their master? It was almost as if Chan was endeared by Felix, indicated by the way he spoke so gently and smiled so softly at him. But then again, Master Felix was one of a kind. He was naïve, unorthodoxly naïve. In the academy, Yuna couldn’t think of a vampire (or even individual) who was more innocent, with bright eyes and a merry smile on his face. She had never seen him mistreat Chan or any other attendant. She had never heard him raise his voice towards anyone. He was simple and naïve, almost kind.

“Come with me.” Felix begged. Only it wasn’t a plea; it was a demand.

Almost kind… But he was not. Had he been human, she was sure he would have been kind. But he was not human. He was a vampire, and that in itself was the ultimate force that shaped his character. He was naïve, gullible, and simple. He was honest to a fault and innocent, but he was selfish, as were all the masters. In the center of his universe was himself, as it was for all the other vampires.

Chan smiled resignedly and nodded, not even blinking as Felix eagerly linked arms with him again. Without sparing Yuna or the rest of them another glance, Felix dragged the wolf away to pay his respects to the Elder Vampires. As Yuna watched them leave, she felt a shiver run down her spine and this time, she did flinch as she remembered the cruel touch of a vampire’s skin. How on earth did Chan build immunity to it? Even with layers of clothing on, she couldn’t stand a vampire’s touch.

“… I see the Young Master Felix is still reliant on the Wolf.” Jeongyeon commented off-handedly, breaking Yuna’s reverie.

Yuna was hit with a wave of uneasiness as she turned to the older wolves. She blinked and immediately tensed up. She may have not been a full-wolf, but she was wolf-enough to notice the fleeting glances exchanged amongst the older three wolves. It was almost as if there was some sort of secret happening right in front of her eyes that she was uninformed about. What was happening? Before she could voice out her question, Changbin spoke first.

“Up for a challenge?” He looked around, causing Seungmin to raise an eyebrow as Jeongyeon nodded at him.

However, his eyes landed on Yuna. He nodded impatiently, as if waiting for her to agree, so she dumbly nodded. Immediately, his eyes brightened with a devious glint. He gestured for them all to come closer so they did, huddled together in a cluster.

“… Hot thimble.” He smirked, sharp eyes scanning the crowd on the Main Floor. “Loser asks a vamp to dance… gloves off.”

Yuna’s heart stopped in her chest, her whole body freezing up.

“… Are you mad?” Jeongyeon reared her head back, sneering at Changbin.

“Always.” Changbin snickered, a wild look in his eyes as he stared around the room.

“Asking a vamp to dance with gloves off? That’s practically suicide.” Despite the heaviness in his words, Seungmin’s voice was flat and he appeared bored, also scanning around the room as if trying to pre-determine a potential target.

“So you’d better win today then.” Changbin clapped him on the back, empty laughs choking out of his throat.

But Yuna remained paralyzed in fear.

A servant intruding on a dance that was meant for their masters was disgraceful enough. Throw in the fact that it was a wolf, it was indeed as Seungmin had said – suicide. They could be killed for the shame they brought. _She_ could be killed for the shame she brought.

“We are not doing this!” Jeongyeon snarled, glancing worriedly at Yuna. “Why would we put our lives on the line for simple game? Change the wager!”

“We put our lives on the line every day! What’s the difference?” Changbin’s smirk tightened into a grimace, the wild look in his eyes shifting to something not too short of insanity. “If we’re going to get punished, might as well do something worth punishment.”

Yuna followed his eyes, only for terror to grip her heart when she saw who Changbin was fixated upon: standing in the center of the room, on top of the marble floor dressed in gold from top to bottom was the Grand Duke of Violets; the host of tonight’s party – the _Head Master_.

Changbin, Seungmin, Jeongyeon… as well as many other wolves in their pack were owned by the Grand Duke of Violets, or the North Lee Family. In the North, there was no other family who was more influential or wealthy. They owned one-fourth of the region, with countless titles of Marquises, Barons, and Earls to back up their influence. However, that wasn’t even the scary part. The most terrifying part of this family was their generational contract of servitude with the Northern Wolf Pack. In other words, this family was known for owning wolves as slaves as well as their **brutality** to their slaves.

A shiver ran down her spine. Yuna had heard enough horror stories to last a lifetime about the Duke of Violets, including breeding houses where forced mating and intermixing relationships took place to produce servant offspring. All of her pack mates belonging to the North Lee Family had multiple burns, scars, and wounds as evidence regarding the cruelty of their masters. There were no bounds to the brutality and abuse inflicted by the Duke of Violets and the North Lee Family. Even the Church was powerless against this family, due to all the bribes, tithes, and power they held. There was a rumor that Father Soobin came to replace the priest who refused communion to one of the Earl’s in this family. Even though it was said that Father Eric had been recalled and sent away on leave, they all knew better. Yuna knew better. Father Eric was dead. And that’s why, everyone knew **the saying** :

_In the North, the Duke of Violets supersedes all. Even the Church… **Even God**._

Yuna silently prayed a quick prayer for Father Eric’s soul before turning to stare back at the older wolves mutely. While two pairs of solemn eyes gazed at her quietly, she found herself enchanted by the pair of hardened eyes that flashed golden with stifled rage. Changbin’s golden orbs were burning with a mixture of emotions too great to contain, but as she stared deeper into his eyes, one word punctured her thoughts and feelings above everything else.

**_Death._ **

Perhaps… Changbin wanted death-

“I’ll do it.” The words spilled out of her lips before she finished processing the thought, her eyes locked onto the golden pools that now flashed with confusion.

“…What?”

She felt a protective hand wrap around her wrist.

“… I’ll do it.” But she kept her eyes up, her brown eyes locked on Changbin. “No game… I’ll just do it.”

Her voice wavered but she stubbornly kept her chin up, refusing to take back her words.

Life may have been cruel, but Yuna refused to allow any of her pack mates to give up. She refused to give up. After all, the Almighty promised salvation one day. She wasn’t going to allow anyone’s death on her watch. And as she had hoped, golden orbs flickered back to their warm shade of chocolate brown and Changbin’s lips curved up.

“Atta pup!” He smirked. “A true wolf at heart.”

“Or we could just… not-“ Seungmin was interrupted by a panicking she-wolf.

“No! Yuna, no!” Jeongyeon’s grip on her wrist tightened and she yanked Yuna to her side in horror. “Look at me! We’re not doing this! You can’t-“

“Better me than anyone else.” Yuna refused to budge, gazing down at the older wolf gravely. “Beomg-… Master Beomgyu won’t hurt me. He never does.”

It was true. With all his coldness and callousness, Beomgyu never laid a finger on her even if his words were biting at times. However, that’s not to say she wouldn’t receive any sort of consequences. While Beomgyu wouldn’t hurt her, her _Head Mistress_ might. Her Head Mistress might **_kill_** her, but nobody needed to know that. She wouldn’t dare touch Yuna in front of all these people so Yuna could deal with that later.

“B-but… Yuna-“ Jeongyeon’s usual confident eyes were full of fear and terror, and it caused an ache in Yuna’s heart.

She forced a brave smile and placed a free hand on top of where Jeongyeon’s remained on her wrist.

“It’ll give the vamps something to talk about, at least. Who knows? The Head Master might thank me for making his party unforgettable.” She winked and slipped her wrist from the older wolf’s hold.

“We’ll have to move so they don’t get suspicious that we’re jesting.” Seungmin’s eyes flickered around the room.

“We’ll scatter around the parameters.” Changbin nodded, his eyes also glancing around suspiciously. “Meet us in the gardens when you’re done.”

His heavy gaze caused her to blink in confusion, but she gave him a curt nod of her head to show that she understood. He grunted and nodded to the other wolves before strutting off in one direction as Seungmin took off in the other. Jeongyeon hesitated, but Yuna gave her a reassuring smile. However, the she-wolf suddenly wrapped her arms around her and planted a chaste kiss to her cheek.

“Be careful pup.” She murmured. “Come to the gardens immediately.”

“… I will.” Yuna said softly, her arms coming up to pat Jeongyeon’s back.

Jeongyeon let go of her to give her a meaningful stare before also slipping away. Yuna frowned. Something felt odd. She had a strange inkling that something wasn’t right, but she ultimately decided to shrug it off. She could just ask them in the gardens later. Right now was time to wreck havoc.

She quickly scanned the arena to scout her potentials, her lips pursed in a pout. She had been banking on Chaeryeong to come, but neither she nor Lia were in sight. Jeongyeon mentioned that Father Soobin had left immediately after blessing the party, which meant that Huening Kai wasn’t here either. Not that she could ask Huening Kai anyways, he was human, she thought sullenly. Her eyes moved to the wine bar, where Beomgyu stood with his companions. The thought of asking him fleeting passed her mind, but she recalled his frosty attitude and decided against it. After all, why ruin her master’s mood when he actually seemed to be enjoying himself? Just like during lunch, he had a bright smile on his lips as he laughed brightly at whatever his companions said. It had been a while since Yuna had heard the sound of that laughter, so unrestrained, free, and beautiful. She felt a painful throb in her heart and averted her eyes, turning away from the sight.

He always looked so happy and so free, without her. These past few years, the only times she had seen him smile and laugh was when she was away from him. And even though she would never admit it out loud, it pained her. It _hurt_ that the one person whom she was supposed to please, to make happy, was never happy with her. Maybe this would be a good opportunity for him to get a new attendant. If she wasn’t killed, she’d be demoted and Beomgyu could find an attendant who was better suited for him. He deserved it.

Her eyes continued to look around when they finally landed upon a familiar pair of… blue. The pang she had felt in her heart disintegrated and a smile warmed on her lips. It was Yeji Unni! Yeji, in all her beauty, dressed like a princess from a fairytale as she stood quietly beside Hyunjin.

Yuna found her target. She’d get punished, but there was no way she’d be killed for approaching her dear friend. Yeji would protect her, no doubt. And since Yeji was a guardian, Yuna was allowed to approach a fellow guardian.

Yuna took her gloves off. The moment her fingers were exposed to the air, she instinctively shivered. A chill coursed through her body at the realization of what she was about to as she stared down at her hands, already cold from the exposure of the room temperature. And it seemed that she wasn’t alone in this realization. A few had already started to catch notice of her, whispers and gasps thrown in her direction at the shock of what she was doing. Fear started creeping in her chest, spreading like a disease throughout her entire body at the severity of what she was doing. Nevertheless, she refused to let fear stop her.

She gulped and had barely taken one step towards Yeji when a hand curled around her wrist and yanked her backwards. She almost screamed in terror as she was whirled around, only for the fear to dissolve the moment her brown eyes met a pair of juniper pools, filled with the same warmth of a hot summer day. She blinked slowly, taking in the warmth as much as she could.

“… My… Lord?” Her eyes crinkled with joy as a beautiful smile tugged upwards on her lips.

“Milady...”

**Author's Note:**

> What's up? What's happening?  
> Who's the mysterious 'Lord' who shows up? ^^  
> Lemme know your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading.


End file.
